


Yavanna's Children and Mahals' Folk

by KiraMyst



Series: The Hidden Records [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Hobbits, Female Bilbo Baggins, Hidden race, Magical Bilbo Baggins, Ninja Hobbits, Original Character(s), Protective Hobbits, Sneaky Hobbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Hobbits have long been dismissed and that's just the way the like it. They wanted it that way after all. The earliest of their people in Arda made a decision that's still in effect to this day.But all good things must come to and end. The secrets hidden in the shadows always have ways of coming into the light.So, the tale begins, with the Baggins sisters and their journey not only to help a bunch of Dwarves reclaim their home but of their own peoples revelation.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Female Ori/Dawlin, Fernowa Baggins/Bofur, Hawthorn Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, OC/Bofur, OC/Filli, Ori/Dwalin, Tauriel/Killi, Willowyn Baggins/Filli
Series: The Hidden Records [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736821
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Yavanna's Children and Mahals' Folk

**Author's Note:**

> A Hobbit Fic? Yes, It is;)  
> This is a Female Bilbo fic, not that I don't love Male!Bilbo, he's why I fell in love with character:)  
> Well, a large part was wish fulfillment with Thorin;) I wasn't much of a Richard Armitage fan before The Hobbit.

Prologue

Hobbit's aren't what the rest of Arda think them to be.

The people of Arda call them Halflings; the small people of the kindly west, soft, doughy, pleasant, childlike, naïve, pacifistic and ignorant of dangers and the world outside the Shire.

That's just the way they like it.

For thousands of years, since their creation by the Valar of the Earth; Yavanna, they have hidden their true selves from their cousin (Elves & Men) and sibling (Dwarves, Skinchangers & Ents) races.

They might not have hidden in the First Age, before they were forced to abandon their original home near the Anduin Valley, but during or after their Wandering Days all records of who and what they really are vanished from the annals of history.

They're are none alive now who know the truth, not even the Istari know, except in the stories elders tell the children, about a beautiful mysterious people that have a connection to the world around them like no other race.  
  
Said to blessed by the Valar they are a powerful people that were driven away by the ascension of Melkor then Sauron, for if they had gotten a hold them, they would bring destruction so terrible the orcs and goblins would look weak and pathetic in comparison.  
  
After all this time, it's time for the forgotten race to rejoin the whole of Arda and it will be through the destiny three special female 'Hobbits' that will not only change the fate of their people but all of Middle Earth.   
  
They are back.  
  
They are the Fae.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how'd it go:}  
> Think I should continue?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please:)


End file.
